


[Podfic] The One Where They're Both Flamingos...

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Birds, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Flamingos, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're both flamingos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where They're Both Flamingos...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where They're Both Flamingos...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152005) by [Torra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra). 



**Length:** 5:04  
**Size:** 5 MB  
**Download/Listen:** [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3mqub8qt89eim6b/The+One+Where+They're+Both+Flamingos...mp3)


End file.
